King's Temptation
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Mikoto ditangkap pihak biru tanpa perlawanan. Munakata terkesima. Nyaris tak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika Mikoto bersikap tak acuh dan justru semakin membuatnya gerah. Red King versus Blue King/Short parody from episode 3!/BL ALERT/MunakataxMikoto/


**Title** : King's Temptation

**Rate** : T+

**Genre** : Parody/Romance

**Warning** : Canon sinting, Parodi episode tiga, OOC, Typo(s), 3rd POV, BL alert! Watch out!

**Summary** : Mikoto ditangkap pihak biru tanpa perlawanan. Munakata terkesima. Nyaris tak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika Mikoto bersikap tak acuh dan justru semakin membuatnya gerah/Parody fic from episode 3!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**K © GoRa**

**Chapter oneshot [Reishi Munakata]**

Terang, dimana cahaya biru dan merah saling berbenturan satu sama lain. di sayap kiri, berdirilah sekelompok—orang seperti—_shinsegumi_ berseragam biru lengkap, melawan jajaran kelompok _punk_ dengan ketua mereka, Mikoto yang berdiri tegap di barisan paling depan.

"Yang satu ini, biar kuurus sendiri."

Salah seorang berkacamata dari _squad blue_, berjalan menghampiri ketua Homura—si Mikoto itu—dengan langkah yang statis. derapnya menggema di dalam gedung yang terkesan lengang nan luas. Tidak ada tetes keringat, maupun darah. Baik kedua kubu, kondisinya masih seratus persen baik.

Mikoto pun menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini tapi, aku akan membawamu ke dalam sel. Apa kau punya pembelaan?"

"Hmp," Mikoto masih bertahan dengan seringainya, "Sayangnya aku tidak punya."

Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya di depan batang hidung Munakata—si kacamata.

"_Yoroshiku, tanomu_." Seperti menyerahkan diri, Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Munakata untuk di borgol dan dibawa pergi ke penjara khusus.

Munakata diam terpaku, memborgol tangan Mikoto dalam bisu.

Tidak biasanya orang brutal seperti Mikoto mau menyerahkan diri tanpa adanya perlawanan sengit. Aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FujiFuun**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan di dalam sel Mikoto tidaklah buruk, hanya saja bau besi campur kayu menguar kemana-mana. Pintu penjaranya begitu kokoh, terdiri dari lapis demi lapis balok keras yang bisa bergeser secara otomatis—hanya para _squad blue_ saja yang bisa membukanya mungkin.

Disana, Munakata kembali menemui sosok yang baru saja ditangkapnya. Sosok itu tergeletak nyaman di atas ranjang penjara yang dingin. Tidur dalam posisi miring yang menghadap tembok. Rasanya masih hangat untuk bisa diingat. Lelaki berambut jabrik merah, seperti darah pekat, dengan ekspresi berandal, jeans dan rantai, T-shirt putih, sorot mata yang kuat, serta aura intens.

Munakata menatapnya dingin dari ambang pintu penjara. Bahkan saat tergeletak tak bergairah di atas ranjang sekalipun, atmosfir pekat berwarna kemerahan masih setia mengitari tubuh Mikoto.

Beberapa langkah Munakata maju, lelaki di depannya tak kunjung menoleh. Mungkin saja ia benar-benar tertidur nyenyak, hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya di sel saat itu.

"Oi."

Munakata mencengkeram kepala Mikoto dan menghantamkannya ke sisi dinding penjara. Tidak keras, sekedar untuk membangunkan lelaki itu.

"Hoh. Coba lihat, siapa yang datang." Mikoto membuka matanya yang gelap, dan tak berselera untuk memandang lawan bicaranya saat itu. lelaki berseragam _squad blue_ kita, melepas cengkeramannya dan membiarkan Mikoto terduduk di ranjang. Tajam bertemu tak acuh. Jeda keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Suoh, aku takkan berbasa-basi disini,"

Suoh adalah nama dari Mikoto. Mikoto Suoh.

"Aku tahu bahwa kita adalah musuh, sementara Yata merupakan anak buah dari klanmu. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa membiarkanmu terus menerus melakukan hal sebebas mungkin tanpa mementingkan statusmu saat ini."

Mikoto tak memandangnya, hanya bersandar di dinding penjara dengan wajah yang mengawang, bak putus asa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti."

_DAKK_

Sedikit emosi, Munakata memukul selapis dinding penjara yang berada tepat disebelah kepala Mikoto bersandar. Ia memajukan wajahnya, mengurung tubuh Mikoto dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak suka.

"Ho. Aku membicarakan soal hubunganmu, dengan Yata."

Mikoto tersenyum—tidak, seringai maksudnya. Wajahnya yang tercela, tergurat khusus untuk Munakata.

"Sepertinya kau gemar sekali mencampuri urusan orang," Munakata menggeram saat Mikoto melontarkan kalimatnya, "—Cemburu?"

Kali ini lelaki berkacamata itu geming.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kuh," Mikoto menyeringai singkat, "Jadi ini alasan utama kenapa _Ao no Ou_ mengurungku disini?"

Munakata melepas telapak tangannya dari dinding-dinding yang baru saja ia tekan.

"Kau … berniat untuk kabur dari sini? Dan kembali pada Yata—"

"Kembali?"

Mikoto tertawa pelan disana. Tawa yang terdengar antagonis, namun mempesona.

"Siapa yang mengatakan padamu kalau aku telah memberikan perlakuan khusus pada Yata? Ia cuma anak buahku," seringai tipis disana, "Lagipula, aku tidak berniat untuk kabur. Dengan keberadaanmu disini, aku mungkin akan terkurung selamanya di sel. Yah, Jika—kau tak berhenti memonitorku selama 24 jam sehari."

"Fuh. Kau kira aku punya waktu sebanyak itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Hei. Kalau kau lengah, aku mungkin akan berlaku kasar dan pergi dari sini. Kurasa satu-satunya orang yang bisa menahan _Akai no Ou_—aku, ya hanya kau."

Munakata membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kau mengancamku?"

Mikoto memutar bola matanya. lengkung bibirnya semakin tajam.

"Yah … terserah kau saja mau menafsirkannya bagaimana."

Ia kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, kembali menghadap tembok dengan deru napas yang terdengar stabil. Kenapa—Mikoto bisa setenang itu?

Pikiran Munakata melayang.

"Aku takut, kesibukkan membuatku lengah padamu. Dan aku takut, tidak bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untukmu."

Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan sel, sebelum akhirnya suara Mikoto menginterupsi.

"—Ah, kasihan sekali."

Munakata berhenti. Ia menoleh kembali kearah sumber dimana gema dari tanggapan itu berasal. Matanya memicing, antara kesal dan cemburu yang tak bisa di padamkannya.

"Suoh."

Hanya ada dengusan pendek sebagai reaksi timbal balik, Mikoto. Munakata berlari mendekati ranjang Mikoto, menggulingkan tubuh pria tahanan itu agar menghadapnya, dan menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Mikoto terkejut, disana.

"Kau tahu, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Ruang sel terasa hening setelahnya. Atmosfir di sekitar mereka berdua mendadak intens. Mikoto tak berhenti dengan matanya yang membelalak. Bibirnya menganga, namun wajahnya terlihat geming.

"Bukankah … kita ini menjalin sebuah hubungan? Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

"…"

Tak mendapat respon apapun, Munakata memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan si raja merah yang bisu tanpa ekspresi nyata. Mikoto tertunduk fokus di ranjangnya. Ia baringkan kembali tubuhnya, dan menghadap tembok dengan tak acuhnya.

"Cih!"

"…"

Gigi Munakata bergemerutuk.

"Sial."

"…"

Apakah ini yang dinamakan, bertepuk sebelah tangan—?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **WHAT THE HEL? WAKWAKWAK! I feel sorry for Munakata. Maap udah ngebuat situ jadi _seme_ gaje Mun #plop. Episode tiga favorit gue yaa pas bagian ini. sensasi pas Munakata mukul dinding di samping kepala Suoh itu … OMGASDFGHJKL banget! Adegan ada yang kuubah sengaja. Dan LOL—entah kenapa kepikiran buat masukin Yata sebagai pihak yang di cemburuin. Gue tau, Yata kalo disatuin ama Suoh emang rada ga nyambung (tapi tergantung juga sih. Mata orang kan beda-beda :v).

tapi si Suoh ini bakal jadi Seme kalo dipasangin ama Yata—yang notabene-nya hormat abis sama Suoh. dan disini, Suoh berlaku sebagai uke-nya Munakata-_kun_. Entahlah. Biarpun wajahnya tipe-tipe badass, tapi pas di adegan dia nyender di tembok dan Munakata ngedeket itu HAWTTTT! Uke sekaleeeee~s

_Yoroshiku, tanomu_ : Please, take care of me.


End file.
